At that Moment
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. What Trent was thinking when he saw that psycho killer behind Gwen.


**A/N: Hello my fellow Gwen and Trent fans! How are you? I know I promised a real Trent and Gwen story coming up but I felt that I should write this one first since I've already organized my thoughts. Please enjoy!  
**

"At that Moment"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Trent and Gwen

General/Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. What Trent was thinking when he saw that psycho killer behind Gwen.

(Do NOT Own Total Drama Island)

-

-

(Trent's POV)

-

We couldn't stop laughing as we watched some of our friends and enemy (Heather) getting scared off and embarrassed from the giant widescreen TV that Playa de la Losers had. Even Eva was smirking when she saw what happened to Heather.

Behind me, I could hear Sadie and Katie discussing how cute and a good match Izzy and Owen were. When we saw them making out, lots of hoots and 'awww's were heard throughout the room. Though in my mind I was rooting for Owen when he finally got the courage to make out with Izzy, I couldn't help to feel a bit down. Maybe it was because I didn't have Gwen.

Speaking of Gwen, she and Duncan were the only ones left against Chris and Chef. As I watched, I couldn't help to feel a bit jealous of Duncan. After all, he was there with Gwen and alone. Man, what would I give to a have chance like that?!

Back at the TV, I saw Gwen get real angry and yell something about getting a sandwich. I chuckled. She was just too cute when she was angry.

Suddenly, the camera switched to Duncan, who looked like he was about to face Chef in disguise.

"Oh no! What's he thinking?!" I heard Country say quietly from behind me. I don't think I was suppose to hear that.

But I decide to turn back and tease her a bit. After all, she's been in a real bad mode since she got here and has to lighten up before she literal kills Harold.

"Worried?" I asked, smirking.

She crossed her arms over her chest, straightened up from her worried position and made a real sour face.

"Worried? About what?"

"You know you don't have to pretend; everyone here knows you like Duncan."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you were just worried about Duncan."

"Why would I be worried about Duncan? After all, he can take care of himself, see?" She concluded, smirking and pointing to the TV.

When I looked back, Duncan was standing victoriously over Chef. I guess she was right; Duncan can take care of himself. He was in juvenile hall after all.

I was starting feel relief that Gwen wasn't going to get scared off when all of sudden, Chris announces that there's a real psycho killer on the island and he's possibly with Gwen. I swear I could of fainted right there and then. Everyone gasps but I was too concentrated on the TV to hear what they have to say.

The camera then shows Gwen, eating a sandwich with the killer right behind her! I wanted to shout out 'run! Get out of there! Look behind you!' Anything to get her out of there but I knew she couldn't hear me.

I wanted to shout out to the camera man, 'stop video taping and help her, will ya?' Honestly, what was the guy doing?!

I bit my lip nervously. There's no way I could possibly watch this.

Luckily, Chris and the gang show up and warn Gwen just in time. Gwen gasps and does something I didn't expect; she kicks him hard like five times on the head.

I just shocked and even more surprised when the psycho killer in this weird voice gives up. Everyone was surprised; we all had our mouths open.

Though I was shocked, I could still feel the relief through my body and that's what caused my face to break into a grin.

Gwen was safe and when I see her again, not only will I kiss her passionately but I'll also have to ask her where she learned those moves from.

-

-

(End)

-

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Is it ok? Not to bad. To make some things clear, I don't know if the voted off campers watch their friends from a TV or they have to wait and see who joins them. And about the camera guy, I don't know if he was there or not. I don't remember but that was just for a bit of humor. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry; I'm slowly getting to a true Trent and Gwen story. Just you wait and see.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
